


Atta boy

by satu (turva_auto)



Series: Steal your heart [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Dom/sub Undertones, Insecurity, M/M, Mates, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/satu
Summary: Levi just asked for gummies and Kool aid, they both don't know how this could have escalated so quickly.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Steal your heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121186
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Atta boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sk0ene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk0ene/gifts).



> This work is situated between the chapter 34 and 35 of the main story line.
> 
> Please don't slaughter me, and welcome back to Steal your heart, because we somehow can't drop the story.
> 
> So we dropped this instead. Let us know how you liked your sweet 2021 surprise in the comments below.  
> -Love Satu

New York was drowning in snow provided by the late february blizzard raging outside with freezing temperatures to boot, as Erwin dropped his bag of groceries and snacks on the passenger seat.

Levi had texted him around lunch time asking for gummies and some Kool aid to stock up. He usually wasn't much of a sweet tooth, but Kool aid had become sort of a comfort drink after scenes, especially the pink lemonade flavoured one, along with some frosted cookies and cream pop tarts, the bright colors appealing to him more than Gatorade ever could. While cacao and tea were still topping the list, Levi had started to explore other options, making it easier for Erwin to pinpoint Levi's mind set. 

Tea was usually the grown up request, while cacao and hot milk were reserved for the times he felt very little and vulnerable. It didn't matter to Erwin either way, because he loved his omega regardless. He loved him to the moon and back and they had been through so much shit together, he would give his right arm for him that much was out of question. 

The gummies had turned into some Swedish fish and a box of Mike and Ike, Levi sure would get cavities munching away on those. But his alpha had indulged within reason, he wasn't without fault himself ,that's why there were some Nacho chips and dips alongside Levi's request in the paper bag. He was grateful for the gym in the basement, even more so after Levi had taken to working out with him every saturday afternoon.

"Couldn't allow you to go fat on me, daddy." He had snarled with way too much sass, after new year had passed. So instead of making "getting fit" one of those resolutions that never happened, or went forgotten after 7 days' time, Levi had taken it upon himself to motivate his alpha and dragged him through hell and back until they both loved the new set routine.

Erwin was glad he was only 30 minutes delayed by the weather, but he could feel the anxiousness bubbling through their bond, knowing Levi relied on him to always be on time. He seeked stability in Erwin and the new office hours helped to structure his day. Sometimes life would provide a wrench in the works and Erwin would have to text his beloved that he was running behind, but he always made sure that Levi knew he was at least on his way, or Nana would come to pick up in his stead. 

Nevertheless the alpha still felt a little bad, as he ventured up to the penthouse. Maksim greeted him with a storm of meows right at the door, having smelled him faster than lightning, wiggling through his legs back and forth, as if to say, good you are back. Levi's service cat was always able to alert Erwin, when he was needed and had never failed in doing so, Maksim was a great little helper and strutted right in front of the alpha to lead him into Levi's room. Even after all this time, the former guest bedroom would always be Levi's room to the alpha. A place for his omega to draw back to, if he felt overwhelmed or just needed some down time, it had become more used than the playroom, which Levi could still venture to, should he need more safety by hiding away behind the bookshelf door, but Levi rarely used it, since they started playing in there more often. It felt wrong to the omega to mingle comfort while distressed with their sexual endeavours. He didn't want to mix it up too much, because it always held the risk of triggering an episode. There was a time and place for everything after all. Erwin had made sure to replace the lock on his room, after breaking it back in the day and he was always looking out for his boy's needs.

The alpha made enough noise coming home, as he got rid of his suit jacket and took off the dress shoes, to warn Levi and not startle him, as he carried the groceries right through to him.

"Erwin?" His mate's voice sounded a little teary, the small frame buried underneath a multitude of blankets, as the alpha approached slowly, depositing his paper bag on the nightstand, as he took a seat, making the mattress dip under his bulk.

"I'm right here sweety." He cooed gently, while Maksim wrestled his way back under the blankets to curl up next to the omega, his wet nose bumping against Levi's in comfort, rough tongue coming out to scratch across his cheek, before the cat settled in on the pillow next to his owner.

Erwin wondered what had Levi in such somber mood, since his scent seemed a little distressed, a small rainy breeze scent, but there were no clues around, so he would have to wait for the smaller man to open up to him.

A pale hand curled around his wrist, boney fingers tugging at it, in order to make his alpha understand that he wanted Erwin to join and cuddle him. 

It clearly wasn't a day for big words, that much Erwin was certain off, as he spooned his omega, blanket burrito and Mr. Plush in the mix, while his left hand carded slow circles through the raven hair.

"What do you need, baby? Remember to use your big words." Erwin encouraged him softly, a small smile curling the corner of his mouth upwards, as Levi whined in protest. While his mate clearly was in a younger headspace, Erwin could tell he was merrily protesting to be protesting and not actually slipping into non verbal communication. That in itself eased some of the alpha's worry, whatever thoughts Levi had been chasing and that had gotten his panties in a twist, he at least wasn't dealing with a flashback or worse.

It had only been a week since he had come rushing home to Levi having an episode so bad, it almost made Erwin cry. He didn't like it when his omega was trash talking himself, but sometimes the old wounds would rip open at the seams and everything would come spilling out like a full head on collision with a gutted deer.

Levi had been scratching and rambling about how he was a burden of an omega, a convoluted mess of confused thoughts and unpredictable triggers. A void so big, that he didn’t know what was real and what was just a fragment of his imagination, until he was lost to the abyss of his mind, so far gone that only the medication could ease him down enough for Erwin to reach his mate through the tides of conflicting emotions.

Some of the tension drained from Erwin's muscles at the realisation that there was no immediate danger lurking, while he wrapped Levi in as much calming alpha pheromones as he could, rubbing his wrists along the undercut and the juncture of his neck to scent him thoroughly.

"Need… need you." Levi protested making grabby hands and lifting a corner of his blanket to lure Erwin closer. 

Maksim was content now, that the alpha had arrived, which gave the cat a much needed break from his duties.

"I'm right here, you brat." Erwin chided, not falling for the overly dramatic crocodile tears, as he leaned closer bobbing Levi's nose. "What made you upset, sweety?" He queried.

Levi rolled closer, fingers knotting in the button down, as he jammed his nose straight into the alpha's scent gland, decorated with his own mating bite.

"Am I good… good enough?" He whispered, fear evident in the words.

"Of course you are." Erwin rolled his eyes gently, allowing the smile on his lips to translate into his tone of voice. "You are such a good boy. My good boy." He affirmed. 

Sometimes anxiety was an evil enemy twisting reality and while it wasn't the first time Levi had asked for affirmation, it happened frequently, whenever his omega felt particularly unsettled and doubts clouded his judgement. Even now, after all these months, he was scared of Erwin leaving him for another. Hanji had told him to stay supportive and to watch out for it, because these thoughts may never leave his mate, but if he kept reassuring him, it would get better eventually, strengthen their bond and it would keep Levi from running away in an idiotic ditch attempt because his head convinced him this would have been the only good option to spare Erwin the pain. Anxiety wasn't always rational or even making sense, it was a warped reality that could swallow the petite man within seconds and without any warning signs.

Erwin had promised to always be there and he would always be there. He hugged Levi closer, rolling onto his back and allowing Levi to settle on top of him, while he kept his touches soft and voice gentle but firm.

"You are mine. You are precious and amazing and whatever that little bitch of a voice in the back of your head is telling you, is utter fucking bullshit, my prince. You know there isn't a way for me to 100% understand what you’ve been through. I’ve never suffered like that and I never felt the same way you do, because we are all a summary made from our own experiences. I got lucky, because I presented as an alpha, but this also means I get to be here with you. It gave me the chance to have you in my life. It would be rude to claim knowledge of your pain, but what I can do is hold you tight and I promise you that I will never get tired of telling you exactly how much you mean to me. "

"Really?" There was so much angst and doubt in that singel inquiry, it made the alpha's heart ache and bleed red tears of sorrow.

"Really! You are daddy's best boy and you will always be daddy's darling boy, my love." He pressed a feather light kiss onto Levi's forehead, keeping their gazes locked, while he started peppering his omega's face with butterfly kisses all over.

"Daddy has missed you so much, he was mad at the snow storm for keeping him from you. But even though you had to wait, I stopped by to pick up your favourite gummies like I promised I would, how does that sound for a peace offering?"

Large grey eyes sparkled in the shine of the nightstand lamp and it's soft green glow. "GUMMIES?" Levi almost yelled in his face, cheeks going up in flames, turning red in embarrassment as he covered his mouth with his hands, afraid that Erwin would tell him off for not using his indoor voice, but the blonde giant just chuckled and reached across for the paper bag.

"Yes gummies, my dear. Because you did such a good job waiting for me, even though I was a little late, but you managed." Erwin praised, observing the blush spreading down to Levi's collarbones. He was well aware that his mate had an intense praise kink and he loved to provide him with all the praise he might need, but he loved rilling him up with the same, just as much. 

Levi had sat up, cradled into Erwin's embrace, as he leaned up against his torso and riffled through the sweets, almost letting out a small moan of delight. He swatted at Erwin's arm in mock denial upon spotting the nachos, accusation clear in his gunmetal eyes.

"Erwiiiiin." He whined, rubbing his face into the alpha's shirt and scratching a scorching line from his prominent jaw down the collar of his dress shirt and across the firm pectoral underneath. "DON'T!" His omega complained.

"Don't what exactly? Am I not allowed to praise my perfect boy?" He pressed a soft kiss to the omega's temple, feeling the lust sizzling through their bond.

"Don't you want to know that you did good? Because I know you did. You probably knitted and cleaned and maybe even drew some today, and you did such a good job at it, I can tell, because you always do. You could never disappoint me. You know that right? You are doing so perfectly and I know that. I appreciate that." He pressed another kiss to the apple of Levi's cheek, who was squirming in his lap.

"Erwiiiin." His hands were wringing the hem of his oversized shirt , while he wiggled around, prompting Erwin to grab hold of his luscious ass to press them closer, until their hips connected in just the right position. His alpha was the key to Levi's lock.

"Yes?" The blonde smiled all pearly white teeth with a hint of innocence, obviously not in a hurry at all, as he just kept kissing his mate in between praising words.

"Urgh… I… I hate you." Levi complained panting. It had taken his alpha just a few moments to rill him up so bad he was hard as nails, ready to pounce.

"Oh you do? Why is that?" Erwin laughed softly, a smirk firmly plastered onto his chiseled face, as he kept one hand across the small of Levi's back, tipping him closer and trapping his obvious erection in the cradle of his own hips, while the other had sneaked under his sweet boy's shirt, nails racking slowly down the sensitive skin.

"Ah…. Fuck! Fuck - you!" Levi hissed, his eyes half lidded already, lips shiny with spit, as he tried to hold himself together, against the onslaught of hot fever and want consuming him.

"Ah, such a potty mouth. Daddy really doesn't like it, when you are being such a brat." Erwin tutted, as he hitched Levi higher up his hips and proceeded to get up and cross the hall right into the master bedroom and their hidden playroom with his mate in his arms. 

Levi was keening high in his throat, pressing up closer to his mate as he felt himself slick up.

The heady aroma made Erwin's nostrils flare and gave his eyes a momentarily red glow, as his inner alpha growled at having accomplished to get his omega all wet and bothered, ready to be bred.

"Mine!" He nibbed Levi's earlobe playfully, as he stepped up to the burgundy satin sheets that covered their bed and slowly, ever so slowly dipped forward to deposit his lover across them, hovering over the tiny omega with pupils blown wide, that only a sliver of blue remained at the edge.

"Alpha!" Levi's voice had dropped to a husky whisper, as he pulled up his legs to his chest, presenting the wet fabric of his navy blue boxer briefs to his mate, as he spread his legs invitingly.

"I'm right here." Erwin's voice was pure gravel, as he gave a soft spank to the underside of his omega's left cheek tapping it just enough with his hollow hand to elit a soft thudding sound, before he squeezed the muscle playfully. Levi yelped at the sensation, teeth playfully snatching for Erwin's lower lip in an imitation of a bite, while the warmth spread across the impact side. Erwin rolled his eyes fontly, as he cupped the other side and pulled him up by the hip, kneading and spreading his ass in careful movements, which he knew would make Levi babble and beg, before smacking him again, this time on the other side. Levi moaned in response, raveling in the short sting, hands fisting in Erwin's dress shirt, toes curling inside the pair of fuzzy socks he was still wearing. He could feel himself slick some more, which in turn lit his face in a deep tulip color as crimson rose to the surface.

"Fuck! Erwin, please." His omega was coming undone in the most devine way, his mouth hanging open, head lolled to the side, while Erwin pressed the edge of his thumb against the wet fabric, dragging it over the sensitive pucker hidden beneath.

"Atta boy, saying please so nicely." His alpha rumbled, as he started lapping at the bonding mark he had left behind, distracting Levi successfully, so he could sneak one hand up the leg of his briefs to trace the soft flesh between his needy hole and his balls, flirting with the threat to just slip inside coated with Levi's own slick, as his boy wiggled underneath him.

The moans were music to Erwin's ears, as he kept tounging at the sensitive bonding scar, his waves filling the room around them with the musk of horny but content alpha.

"God, I love you so much." He breathed softly against his omega's lips, before descending to kiss away his breath, the small chest underneath him hitching in a breath, straining upwards to connect, while Levi tried to lure him closer and closer. He needed Erwin, needed skin on skin, needed to feel him close.

"Alpha!" He whined low in his throat, having managed to work up a part of Erwin's dress shirt from the confines of his pants high enough for his hands to slip underneath and onto the hot skin of his mate. He could feel the heat radiating from him, as they both got more and more worked up.

Erwin buried his loins close to the wet patch in Levi's underwear, while simultaneously having slipped his slick covered fingers back to Levi's mouth, who made a soft happy sound, as he lapped at his alpha's fingers with renewed vigor, knowing exactly why Erwin made him taste himself, as he struggled to unbutton the offending dress shirt and reveal his alpha's delicious torso.

"That's it. If you do a thorough job, I will eat you out until you cry afterwards." Erwin proposed, his nose dragging up the juncture of his omega's neck to fan hot breath across the shell of his ear.

"You want daddy's tongue, don't you baby? You want me to fuck you raw, open you up so nicely and wide that it leaves you gaping pink and ready for my knot. I will knot you so hard and bounce you on it afterwards that your rim will be red and puffy, straining to contain all of me inside of you, struggling to fit more inside, because your hole is just that greedy, it will stretch open, begging for my balls to slip in as well to plug you up nice and tight. Isn't it? And you will take it all, like the good boy you are, until your legs quiver from the strain and the head of your cock is an angry red, almost purple with the need to come." He growled, slowly dragging his raging boner across Levi's round ass.

"God! Alpha please…" Levi almost cried with need, his nipples so hard they were peeking through the soft fabric of his hitched up shirt, his own erection so painfully hard, the mushroom shaped head had managed to escape the tight waistband and was peeking out, resting against the pale skin of his underbelly in a small puddle of pearly precum, that had dripped from the slit.

"You are so beautiful. All mine." Erwin praised, while he chased the breath from Levi's mouth, both of their bodies colliding, pressed tightly together, that the fabric of Erwin's pants provided delicious friction to his throbbing hard on. Erwin raveled in the little sighs, moans and hisses tumbling from Levi's lips, as he finally peeled the boxers off, his full palm gently cupping his omega's middle, fingers applying gentle pressure to cage in and make themselves known, as he let his thumb trail the throbbing prominent vein on the underside of Levi's needy length.

"That's all mine, so needy and ready, leaking for me darling." Levi spread his legs wider canting his hips forward with a low moan of "More, please." His entire middle was on full display for Erwin and for Erwin only. 

"Fuck!" The alpha almost lost it at the sight, both hands grabbing for him, one quickly releasing his zipper to pull out his own neglected cock, as he leaned in to rub himself in the slicked cleft of his mate. Wet heat flirting with his straining manhood, promising relief and home and Mine.

“I got you, so beautiful, so pretty all laid out and needy for me, darling.” Erwin whispered hushedly, slowly scissoring his mate open with practiced ease on his salvia slick fingers, while Levi's breath hitched in between moans, as he helplessly pawed at his mate, his blood boiling from the praise and attention.

Erwin couldn’t hold back any longer, his hips moving on their own accord, as he pressed his way in, making Levi gasp at the stretch as the head of his alpha's erection breached him. His eyes blew wide, as it caught on his rim, slipping past the tight, momentarily resenting muscle, which in turn made his omega arch his hips up further from the comforter, hands tugging on Erwin’s broad backside, urging him to go on. Indeed his alpha almost pulled all the way back out, before snapping his hips forward sharply, bottoming straight out in the blistering luring heat of his mate's orifice. Levi's needy cry so loud it bounced off the walls as he practically wailed Erwin's name, who set about railing him into the mattress without remorse. They got lost in the sensation and drunk on the energy transmitting through their bond. Alpha and Omega attracting each other until firmly combined, just like every biology book taught.

One of Erwin’s hands supported his omega’s legs thrown over one shoulder, while the other had a vice grip on his hips, steadying himself as he picked up the tempo, until he was outright pounding into his willing mate, fingers splayed out across the swift line of abs visible through his pale skin, feeling every contraction of muscle underneath, as Levi’s body almost convulsed under him in time with his thrust and the passion of the moment. If he looked closer, he could almost see the bulge of his hard on through Levi's stomach as he filled him over and over again. Both their bodies running commando to their hormones. Levi couldn’t utter anything, that would have made sense anymore, too lost and far gone. He could only hold on, one hand clenched in the sheets roughing them up, tightly balled up linen in the palm of his sweaty hand, the other clawing at Erwin’s wrist for support, under the onslaught of rolling hips and the sheer force of the alpha’s slams into his all too willing body. The heat of lust crawled under his skin, curling his insides in a tight ball of promising rush of relief, lighting up his closed eyelids with colorful fireworks on every stroke. Making goosebumps rise all over his skin and it made the omega shiver in pure delight.

Levi was high on the feeling, barely registering how thoroughly he was fucking keening for Erwin’s knot to fill the void. It made his alpha’s thrust more punctuated, hitting the raven’s prostate full on, until it felt like only that single ounce of bliss by pain was keeping him away from the edge of relief. Tears clocked Levi’s throat up to a high whistling sound, as he tried to take more of Erwin inside himself, legs spreading further to accommodate the width of his alpha's hips, in order to get him to thrust deeper. The alpha shouldn’t hold back for him.

Sweat was dripping from the blonde's hairline, down his cheek and further to his throat, before mingling down his spine. His knees were hurting from the strain of keeping them both up, but he was like a machine high wired to life, intent on making his omega see stars during climax. He was milking the small prostate for all it was worth, fucking Levi through his third meek orgasm, that was almost dry by now, while his knot was barely in reach of finally popping. 

Levi hadn't safe worded out so far, even though he was crying from overstimulation, his reddened backside almost glowing in the semi darkness of their playroom, from where Erwin's hips jammed into him hard, as the alpha changed the angle just a tad, which intensified the volume of his mates cries. By now it was more incoherent babbling then actual words, but their bond reassured Erwin that Levi was feeling bliss and satisfaction, that he was making his blood sing.

He didn't see it coming, as his omega strained under him, arching up, hands grabbing a hold of Erwin around the neck, as he sunk his teeth into the nape of his neck, hard enough to draw blood to the surface. The moment Levi's teeth broke skin, their scents exploded, their bond strengthened and Erwin howled in victory, his hips stuttering as his knot popped, sealing himself inside his mate, release washing through the both of them, as Levi milked him dry to the bone.

Their breath conjoined panting, as they both struggled to come back down from cloud nine of bliss.

"I love -you." The alpha's voice was raspy as hell, as he lapped across Levi's bonding mark in approval that yes this tiny creature underneath his powerful loins that kept pumping into him, was indeed his and his only.

"Love you more." Levi sighed, his arms going slack, his nose pressed into Erwin's scent gland, as he conked out hard and content, but utterly exhausted and still stuck firmly on his mates knot, a soft glow to his pale skin.

Erwin couldn't help but snort, because Levi had a tendency to fall asleep for a short while afterwards and it was the most endearing thing to the alpha.

He kept petting the raven's hair and enjoyed the moment of rest he was granted, knowing he would make up for his promise to eat him out until he cried some more, right after having come back to his senses from his impromptu nap.

If you would have asked him, what he had been awaiting upon coming home tonight, fucking like bunnys hadn't been on top of the list.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
